Runaway Nobody
by BlackerThanMySoul
Summary: I wasn't sad. Not at all. I spent a good life. I met Tatsuki, and my friends and Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san. Wonderful people that made me belive in myself. But I just didn't care anymore. No one needed me. I was...a nobody AU Rating may go up
1. Beginning

**This was an idea that came to my head after I watched a presentation about run-away adolescence and the thought of Orihime being one of them was so intriguing. This is my first real fanfic so please be a little soft with me. I hope you all enjoy it! Please review if you can take the time!**

**P.S. The story starts out like in the anime but it has nothing much to do with shinigami or the Soul Society **

99999999

Hello, my name is Orihime Inoue, and I am a nobody.

I was born in a small town called Karakura Town. You may not have heard about this area. We're a pretty small village, reaching out into the country. Karakura meets our everyday needs, and we couldn't ask for more then that. What is so great about our town is that since it is so small, we all know each other very well. Whether it's the person you grew up with, or that certain someone that has been in your class for the past 12 years, or even that person who passes by your house almost everyday. Everyone knows everyone and everyone knows everything. But enough about the town. Your probably wondering who I am, right? Probably not. But at least allow me to take 2 minutes of your time to listen to my story.

Age 6, I grew up with both my parents and my older brother, Sora. Age 6, my parents die in a car crash. That moment hit me so hard, that I had cried for three days straight. My first hint of how weak I was. But Sora was always there to comfort me. I grew up, smiling, and looking for the bright side of everything.

Age 14, my first year if high school was hell. Sora had always told me had the most beautiful hair he had ever seen and I got many compliments from neighbors. But in high school, everything is different. Very different. I was teased and tortured and bullied because of my hair. Perhaps it was jealousy, or maybe the fact that my dark orange, waist-long hair bugged them so much. Whatever the reason, I was much too weak to take the bulling and I didn't want to worry Sora, so I never mentioned it. He must have become suspicious after I cut my hair. I just smiled and told him "I just wanted a little change". Age 14, Sora was coming home that night late, so I wanted to go wait outside for him. It was a dark, gloomy night, as I recalled. I could see my brother's car coming up from the distance and smiled wide. But that smile disappeared quickly as another car, speeding, turned, before looking both ways and a large sound like thunder crackled. No, it couldn't be. I still cry whenever I think back to that moment. Police cars and ambulances surrounded the crash. Age 14, I lost my brother. My last family.

Age 14-15; lonely and unwanted, I hardly ever smiled after the incident. My gloomy attitude hung everywhere I went and perhaps affected everyone else. I stopped being social and decided to isolate myself from everyone. That's when she came up to me. Tatsuki Arisawa. I knew her from the others. She was probably the toughest women in the whole school and dreamed of becoming a champion kick-boxer. She usually hung out with girls who didn't mind her tom-boyish attitude. She had never even looked my way before, so I was surprised to see her walk up to me, as I was getting my books off my desk. She gave me a stoned stare. I couldn't meet her eyes so I tried pretending I didn't see her. "Inoue, right?" I looked up to see that hard face break down into a smile. I nodded and her smile widened. "Why don't you hang out with me and my friends?" before I could even comprehend what she had said, the strange girl grabbed me and pulled to the group of girls.

Age 15, I no longer felt alone. I was surrounded by many new people. All who accepted me and made me feel like we had known each other forever. I learned to laugh and smile again and my gloomy attitude died down, replacing a cheery, happy-go-lucky teen. Tatsuki was the best person I had ever met after my parents and Sora. She was always there for me and protected me from fights I couldn't take on. You may think that I'd be very happy about someone like Tatsuki protecting me. And at first, it was really great. Like having a guardian angel around me all the time. But after awhile, the realization that perhaps Tatsuki thought I could never fight or didn't have the strength to defend myself, slowly sank in. But I tried ignoring this fact. I couldn't kid myself. I _was_ too weak. Too weak to do anything.

Age 15-16, other then Tatsuki, there was another person that made me want to become stronger. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki. And I had a crush on him. It didn't start out like that though. At first, he was just another person in my class. In fact, he had scared me the first time I'd seen him. It was Tatsuki who had introduced me to him first. They had been friends and neighbors for years. His tanned face looked down at me, brown eyes piercing into me and a small frown where his mouth was. He was lean and a little muscular. He had scared for about five seconds. But that was before I saw his hair. A bleached, light orange hair, with spikes sticking out in every direction. My eyes widened. Someone else with a strange hair color. So I wasn't alone. After that, I always wanted to get his attention, to maybe become friends. And maybe even more. But he never looked my way at all. In fact, it seemed like he was avoiding me. But I could never ask why. My crush on him grew through the months. More and more, the aching in my chest grew every time he wouldn't look at me, and my heart skipped five beats every time he occasionally did.

Then it happened. _She_ came. Rukia Kuchiki. Or as the many guy friends I've made would say, the beauty goddess. And I couldn't help agreeing.

Age 16, I met her face to face. Rukia Kuchiki-san was a new girl, moving from a far off place in Japan to Karakura. She lived with her older brother in the largest house in town. Her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, was head of a large machinery company so they were very famous and very rich. Maybe your thinking, that's why people hung around her; trying to get in on one of the richest girls in the world. But in truth, people didn't even think twice of her money. It was her herself that drew people. Physically, she was quite beautiful. She had a small face with large, blue eyes that glistened in the light and sparkled with strength. Her pale skin was the essence of perfection. It was rid of any boils or pimples. Rumors spread about only her skin before. Some said she never had acne cause rich kids never did, some said that that isn't really skin; others said she used the most expensive cover up. Only mature people knew she was merely a lucky girl with perfect skin.

Rukia Kuchiki also had lovely, short black hair that ruffled at the end, round at the top and a long strand down her forehead to the end of her eyes. In the light, it sparkles a little and the blackness of her hair is not destroyed. Normally, in the light, your hair would turn lighter but not hers. Next, her body. Which was 'a real sight for sore eyes' as the red head teenager that seats beside me in chemistry once whispered to his friends. Rukia Kuchiki was naturally short and skinny, her pale skin wrapped around every small bone in her body without any stretch marks or wrinkles. The school uniform fit her perfectly as if it where made for her. In science was when I noticed how slender and soft her fingers where when they gripped a can of chemicals right next to me. Her upper area wasn't very much impressive though. But all her other attributes made up for it and more. Her personality was very interesting as well. She was short tempered at times but knew how to control it. She was also sweet and caring and helpful whenever she could be. She was also the best actress, getting some of the boys and girls out of trouble with her fake tears. Everyone was impressed with her. Everyone was…

And then, I knew I never had a chance when Ichigo began to look at her in a way he never stared at anyone. When I revealed this to Tatsuki, she just shook her head and smiled saying Ichigo wasn't that type of person and that Ichigo would be better off with me. I really felt like believing her. But how could I. If only you could have seen how he looked at her, that soft look in his eyes; the way his scowl and frown disappeared when she was around; the way his tone of voice deepened when he talked to her or about her. My chest always ached whenever he acted that way. It was the way _I_ wanted to make him feel.

You might think that I would hate Rukia Kuchiki. Despise her with a fiery passion. I knew some other jealous girls were. Defiantly. But I wasn't. In fact, I really liked Rukia Kuchiki very much. She become one of my best friends. She believed in me and my inner strength and encouraged me to always stick up for myself. She always believed in me and trusted me with the utmost loyalty. She's always helping me with my homework and always gave me a hand on difficult situations.

I love Rukia Kuchiki. I love her so much.

I'm just another person caught in her trap, charmed by her personality, and swaying over her attitude.

Age 16-17, my heart broke into a million pieces. It was after the big soccer tournament, me and my friends decided to celebrate, since Kurosaki-kun had shot the winning goal. We decided to go down the ice cream shack for a treat. But we couldn't find Ichigo anywhere. Neither Rukia, but no one pointed that out. I wasn't even wondering why both had been missing. But now I look back and think how stupid I was, how oblivious. Anyways, back to the problem. We split up to look for Ichigo (and Rukia if I may add). Tatsuki and I were looking around the front yard as the others looked around the back. At first we hadn't found anyone. It was deserted so Tatsuki suggested we go to the side, but I told her go on because I wanted to keep looking around the front. When I think back, I can't really believe how stupid I was, so desperate in finding him. A real love sick fool, I was. I still feel disgusted of myself when I remember how I was back then. But let's get back to the story, hmm. I had heard something behind some of the trees next to the front benches. I thought maybe another cat got itself stuck up the tree. I don't know why they always get caught up there. So I decided to stop and help the poor creature. Ya…right. Too bad it wasn't what I had expected. In fact, I would have been even happier if it was some dangerous, man-eating beast.

But it wasn't. No matter how much I wish till this day that it was.

I moved some of the loose branches away to discover the most shocking scene that is implanted in my mind forever.

It was Rukia and Ichigo. Hugging. Kissing. Rukia-san's shirt was loose and hung down her shoulders. Kurosaki-kun's hair was ruffled and messy as long, slender fingers traced through them. His skilled hands began to pull Rukia's shirt down even further. I quickly turned away before her bra began to show. I blinked out the tears that had formed at the back of my eyes. Silently, I snuck away, giving the two some privacy. Once I reached the front of my school doors, I fell to my knees and sobbed. I stayed curled in my little ball till I heard Tatsuki's voice approaching me. I looked up quickly and wiped the tears. I stood up, turned and smiled at my friend running over to me. She hadn't found Ichigo anywhere and I laughed, saying we should just join up with the rest of the group. We all went to the ice cream shack without Ichigo, and for the first time, I was really happy we left him behind. The next time I saw him, I didn't say anything. And after that, I don't have a vague memory of ever talking to him in a conversation.

Age 17, graduation time. Time to leave behind all the memories of high school and start a fresh new start in university. Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san had hid their affair pretty well, but I was hiding my secret well as well. But after we graduated, they revealed their relationship and I didn't miss the quick glance Tatsuki gave me. I smiled and congratulated the two. I almost revealed my little secret to but I thought that it was best not to mention that. I promised myself to take that secret to my grave, along with my distant feelings for Kurosaki-kun. It won't leave me. And I cry at night because of it.

After we entered university, things began to fall apart. For me, actually. First, Tatsuki moved away because her father had gotten a better job and because she could pursue her career as a kick boxing champion. She said she would write to me every week and told me to be strong. I smiled, nodded and wished her luck. After that, all my other friends became distant as they worked on their own careers and dreams. I was still stuck in the moments of wanting to go have fun and talk about other things. But everyone wanted to talk most about work and what they were planning on doing for the future. Soon, they isolated themselves from me. I always felt left out and unwanted every time we got together. So, I stopped coming to our meetings and almost stopped answering my text messages. Last, but certainly not least, Kuchiki-san had announced that she was moving in with Kurosaki-kun and they were planning on getting married after school. My last tingles of feelings for Ichigo were quickly crushed by those soft slender fingers. After the announcement, I went home and cried myself to sleep.

My life in general was a complete blur to me after that. I soon stopped caring about my studies and visiting my friends. I soon stopped contacting Tatsuki and left all my messages in my Inbox. I isolated myself and let go of any kind of happiness, sitting at home doing nothing. My friends began to worry, but I quickly shooed them away from me, acting completely out of character. It was probably one of the stupidest things I had ever done in my life. But the most stupid would have to be when I turned 18.

Age 18, I lost any hope of anything. Of having a future, of having friends. I never blamed anyone though. I blamed only myself. I thought of myself as a weak, pathetic girl with no chance at anything. I stopped eating a little after that. I never gained an appetite very much anymore. I slowly feel into deep depression and suggested to myself to see a doctor. But I never got around to doing that. What was the point, I thought. I didn't think I had a problem. But I did. A very big problem. It was eating away at me everyday.

I was surprised one day to see Ichigo at my doorstep, with a face full of concern I almost broke down crying. He had come to see how I was, hearing from the others that I had stopped calling and coming to their day out. I smiled and thanked him for worrying but that I was ok. He looked very unconvinced but my smile really does work wonders. He believed my smile and, before leaving, told me to call him anytime I felt like talking, even just a little. I nodded and thanked him again, before closing the door and falling right back into the big, dark hole inside my heart. It hurt. It hurt so much I couldn't take it. I wanted to get rid of the pain. Wanted to erase my friends, my work, my future, Ichigo, Rukia…everything. I lost any inner strength left inside of me. Tatsuki would be completely shocked if she saw me now. I stopped listening to anything and everyone. My first priority was to get rid of the pain that grew everyday. I wanted to make it stop before it completely consumed me.

It was raining that day. The day I decided to settle everything once and for all. I was wearing my favorite yellow, rain jacket. It had a small pink flower knitted at the bottom. Sora kept saying it was the perfect jacket for me because I was like a small, little flower that is at the sidelines but brightens the only-yellow jacket. I laugh when I think how long it's been since I thought of my brother. But as I slipped into that jacket, Sora's face began to appear in my mind. Then I thought about what I was doing and started to cry. What would he think if he saw me now? Probably disappointed, shocked, angry even. But I didn't care now. I was going to see him. I was finally gonna be with my family.

I slowly slipped into the night, like a murderer escaping the law. I was quiet the whole time, as if someone could hear me if I made even the slightest sound. The rain poured down on my, hitting my head and body like little pokes. I remembered, as I scurried closer to my destination, that one night when I left Tatsuki's house after staying late to study for an up-coming geography test. It had been raining that night to and as I ran out towards my house, I remembered looking up at the sky and wondering if I could be like the rain, connecting two hearts like it connects the earth and sky, even if the two never touch. As a neared my destination, I reflected on what I've done with my life, what I'm about to do.

Let's see. I lost both my parents at the same time on the same night and cried for days, worrying Sora. Then I grew up be protected by my brother, never having a chance to prove whatever strength I had left. Then I cut my hair because I got bullied, instead of going to a teacher or talking about it with my brother. Then I grew up with an annoying cheeriness that probably got on some people's nerves and a ditzy attribute that disgusted me every night. Then I lost my first and only crush to my best friend, by accident finding them in their mating time. Then I stopped having faith in myself and stopped caring about my health and school work. Then I worried everyone that I cared about and that cared about me. And now, this. Halfway up the bridge, I started crying. I cried for about 2 minutes then turned to face the side of the bridge.

I went over to the railing of the bridge and bent down to see the crashing waves hitting the bottom boards. Branches from trees had been torn off by the wind and were now crashing against each other, stuck at the bottom of the river and stuck in the hole that moved the water from one side of the bridge to the other. I sighed, which went unheard because of the loud sounds of the water. Trembling, I lifted one leg up and placed a foot on the railing. Then I boosted myself up and now, I was standing with my own two feet on the bridge's rickety railing, only steps away from falling into the river. You probably have a good idea about what I was going to do. But please, if your worrying about me, don't. Think of this as something good. I'm finally going to be out of everyone's way, finally going to see my family and live a happy life on the other side of life with them. If you're not worrying about me, then at least pray for my soul.

I wasn't sad. Not at all. I began to reflect on all the _good_ things I had done in my life. I got to spend a lot of my life with my wonderful brother. I didn't give up on my studies. I met Tatsuki. I met Kurosaki-kun. I met Kuchiki-san. I befriended wonderful people and spent a really great life with them, even with the down-points of it all. So I wasn't upset. I knew I was doing the right thing…thank you. Thank you to all those who made my life a little worth-while. I wasn't blaming myself anymore. Standing on the bridge, I knew that I wasn't upset, wasn't angry. I just didn't care. Didn't care what everyone was going to do with their lives. Didn't care that Tatsuki wasn't with me, or that my friends were moving on, or even that Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun were going to live with each other and possibly start a family. I had nothing to do with anyone. I wasn't needed, I didn't matter. Who would really miss me anyway? They were all on their way to their future. And if I left then nothing would change. No one needed me. I was…a nobody.

As I reflected on this, I began to step a little closer to the edge. The water was already reaching my squeaky, wet boots. I was really amazed by how high the waves were. But that would help out more. I came a little closer.

Then suddenly, "Hey! What do you think your doing?"

I turned to see a dark figure, holding an umbrella start at me under a hood. I couldn't see the person face but I could tell by the voice that it was a man. I was shocked to say the least. I hadn't expected to see anyone outside at this time of night in these conditions. That just wasn't normal. But then again, was what I about to do normal either?

"Get down from up there!" he exclaimed again, coming closer. I back away a little, waving my hands, hoping he took it as a signal to leave. But he came closer, so I back away a little.

It was one of the biggest mistakes and one of the biggest moment in my life.

As I tipped away from the close figure, but my foot had caught on something. A ledge I think. But the only thing I was thinking right then was that I was falling. Falling fast. My feet didn't have contact with the ledge anymore and I began to fall backwards. Waves crashed against me even before I reached the real surface of the river. The water hit me like a boulder, knocking the wind out of me. Icy pelts attacked my face and hands. I was slowly sinking into the darkness.

Sora's face appeared over my almost closed eye lids. Yes. Brother, I'm coming. I'm coming to you. Wait for my brother. I'm coming. Something scraped my head but I didn't care. I was finally going to see my brother, feel his touch and hold him close.

The last thing I saw before the darkness over took me was the dark figure, coming closer to me. His hood fell back and I blackened out, the worried face of an older man coming towards me.

And that, my friends, is where my story starts. The story of Orihime Inoue, the runaway nobody.

88888888

**Well, how emo was that? Some reviews is all I can ask for **


	2. Waking Up

I'm not gonna lag on any story like most of the authors I've read from do

**I'm not gonna lag on any story like most of the authors I've read from do. I'll update whenever I can! Please enjoy this chapter!**

8888888888

Blackness covered her vision like a blanket. Her body heat rushing through-out her veins, adding to the warmth that covered her entire body. A soft material danced around her fingers as she twitched a little. Murmurs, whispers and beeping sounds clouded her hearing. They slowly got a little louder as she began to gain her conscience back. A slight groan escaped her lips. She slowly opened her eye lids. A bright light attacked her vision. She thought she was in heaven for a moment. Then the bright light faded to a dull bulb. Shadows began to surround her and the whispers turned to talking. Loud talking. But some words were being cut off so the almost conscious girl could make out some of the sentences.

"Is she…" "Damn…" "…how is her…" "…call!" "..are you…" "Hello?"

Slowly, Orihime's energy returned and she opened her eyelids wider. The blurred figures soon became clearer. There were two of them. Both females. One had short purple hair that fell to her shoulders and different colored eyes. She also had some colors around her eyes and she wore a lab coat. She looked very young. The other looked older. She had dark brown hair but it was really curly and fell farther down her back and a tanned face. She also had strange colors around her eyelids and her own eyes were black. Both women were quite pretty and had fair skin. Skin like Rukia's.

"Yo? Are you awake?" the younger asked, looking down curiously at Orihime. Orihime looked back. She didn't have the energy to speak, so she merely just groaned as her response. The older female cocked an eyebrow.

"She can't speak yet apparently"

Orihime closed her eyes. She was too tired to move or speak or do anything. She lay there, and relaxed against the cozy, soft material beneath her.

4444444444444

Inoue stood facing the blackness again. It looked endless and unpredictable. The dark stretched out all around her. She squeezed her hands into fists as she looked worryingly at the eternity. There was something that was pulling her in and she felt like there was something calling for her to come. The feeling was so strong and soon, the orange haired teen found herself running into the dangerous blackness. Images of her friends and family rushed through her visions so quickly, that she couldn't keep up. It was always the same people though. Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, her other girl friends, Sora. As she ran, she began to shout out their names. She tried blocking their faces from her mind but it was implanted there like they were the only faces she knew.

The darkness opened up to her. Orihime knew there was danger in the dark but her feelings sensed her rebellion and pulled her forward. Her feet began to speed up faster then normal. She couldn't stop. Even if she tried.

She just kept going faster, faster, faster…

555555555

Orihime's eyes burst open, her eye lids thrusting up quickly. She breathed in and out quickly, and she quickly realized the sweat on her face. The light that had almost blinded her the first time she tried opening her eyes glared down at her. It wasn't as bright as before. When she felt the soft material below her, she sighed and relaxed, sinking back into the cotton. Her breathing calmed and she closed her eyes slowly.

Then suddenly she opened them again quickly.

Where the hell was she!?

Orihime tried lifting her herself up, but when she got her head off the material, pain shot through her and she fell back, moaning in pain. It didn't take long for a small crowd of two people to surround her. It was the same two women from when she had first woken up. Once the light left her eyes, Orihime could see both very clearly. They were looking down at her in worry.

"Are you awake _now_?" the younger one asked.

"Y-ya, I guess" the teen managed to say, trying to nod.

"Does your head hurt?" the older one asked. As she said this, she placed one hand over Orihime's forehead, feeling her temperature. The women's hand wasn't touching the orange haired female's skin though. That's when Inoue realized the material wrapped around her head.

"Yes, a little" Orihime answered.

The women gave a thoughtful look then retracted her hand to hold the clipboard her other hand was holding. "Well, your fever dropped, but just in case, I'm going to give you some pain killers" she turned to the table behind her and grabbed a small, white bottle. Pouring two tablets in her hand, she led the pain killers to Orihime's mouth. The teen took them in her mouths and swallowed. At least that didn't hurt. Orihime sunk back to relaxation as her eyes closed and the pain killers kicked in.

The older women whispered something to the younger and left the room. Said younger female took a small seat and scooted over beside Inoue. Orihime opened one of her eyes to look at her. She was very pretty. Her pale skin smoothed out over her skull and disappeared behind a veil of short, purple hair. The colors around her eyes reflected on her true eye color, making it look like eye shadow then kindergarten paint. Orihime could see clearly now that the female was wearing a dark purple shirt under her lab coat and green caprice with purple flip-flops. Orihime could tell that this one was a mischievous girl by the glint in her eyes that she just couldn't hide behind her worried face.

The girl suddenly smiled "Like what you see?" Orihime blushed, as she realized that she had been staring at the female for a while. It must have gotten a bit awkward for her. But she sure wasn't showing it. "You're a pretty lucky girl" the young women continued. Inoue perked at this. Lucky? "If Ai-san hadn't caught you, you'd be a dead goose!" Ai-san? Dead goose? "Ya really hit your head hard on the tree branch. Out like a light, you were" Tree branch? She hit her head? When?

Orihime groaned. Her head was swimming with too many questions and it was giving her a headache. The girl raised an eyebrow. "You ok?" Inoue closed her eyes and nodded slightly. "You look pretty pale ta me" she perked her head to the side, looking over the sick teen. "You're probably way confused about everything, but we'll clear it up for you once you feel better!"

That was all Orihime heard before sliding back into darkness once again.

77777777777

Rukia sipped her cup of steamed tea before slowly turning her head to face the window at her side. The sun shined down on her through the transparent material and tanned her face. Her eyes gave a soft, distant look. It was obvious something was on her mind.

Ichigo dropped his bag and coat on the seat next to Rukia's and sat down. She didn't seem to notice him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He leaned towards her ear and hissed loudly.

"What's wrong with you?'

Rukia shrieked, jumping back and falling off her chair. She landed hard on her bottom and yelped in pain. Ichigo couldn't help smiling at her reaction. She got up quickly, rubbing her bottom and glaring at him.

"What the fuck was that for!?" she screamed, rolled her hands into fists, trying to hold back punching the orange haired boy in the face.

"You just seemed so distant and you didn't even say welcome back" he answered, plainly. His coolness just angered her more. But instead she relaxed and turned from him to look at the window again. Her face softened once more. The light from the sun glimmered against the silver watch on the table. Ichigo had given her that for her 19th birthday and it was one of the most expensive things she had. She could only stare at the blinding light.

Ichigo got up and stepped beside her, holding her shoulders "is everything alright?"

The black haired female closed her eyes and placed her fingers to her forehead. "It's nothing really," she began, and then looked up at her boyfriend. "I just have a sick feeling, that's all. Like something bad happened"

Ichigo stared back at her in surprise. "What?"

She turned from him to look at the watch placed on the table. "I'm not sure…"

666666666666

**Well, that's chapter 2 for you. Not as emo as the last chapter and it doesn't really continue the story very much. But I promise more things to happen next chapter!**


	3. Time To Eat

I bring you, chapter 3

**Oh, jeez, I know I promised more things but I don't even have a plan . hopefully more exciting things will happen! I just got to brainstorm! So, without further a due, I bring you, chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it!**

888888888

Orihime slowly opened her eyes to look up at the tiled ceiling above her. The light bulb was no longer in her vision and she could see better now. Wow, those pain killers work wonders. She felt way more relaxed then ever before and her strength returned. But just to test it, she slowly and carefully lifted her head above the pillow. It gave a small sample of pain but not so much that she didn't stop. She lifted her upper body up to sit straight. She finally realized the soft material below her was a bed. A soft smile painted her face as she felt the cotton under her fingers. It was still warm from her body heat. But her smile faded a little, though, reminding herself that she still didn't know where she was. Inoue slowly turned her head side to side, observing the area around her. The small beside her held a tissue box, some medicine and a pair of white gloves. Two small white chairs sat on both sides of her and a sink engraved at the side of the room. A blue door with a small window stared from across her. Other then it, the whole room was completely white.

It kind of made Inoue feel a little dizzy. But she recognized this room. She was in a hospital.

Sounds came from the other side of the door. Shuffled feet and some voices echoed along the form of the door and shadows appeared through the window. Slowly, the door knob turned and the whole door creaked open. Orihime reacted quickly, jumping back under her covers and pretending to be asleep.

She hasn't realized it yet, but she's a horrible actress.

The figure walked across the rooms, obviously wearing high heels, because Orihime could hear the clicking of the heels along the stoned ground. The visitor stepped beside the teen's bedside but she was facing the other way, so Inoue could only see the shadow of the person along her blanket. Suddenly, the visitor bent down and came closer to Inoue's ear, whispering,

"I know you awake!"

It was more like a hiss then a whisper, and Orihime shivered, revealed her false hiding. She straightened up and turned to the figure. It was the younger one of the other two women that had come in earlier…Earlier? How long had it been since 'earlier'?

The women smiled at Orihime. The teen could see, now, how short the female was, even while she was sitting on the bed.

"Haha! I knew it! Welcome back to the real world" the doctor dressed girl chirped. She had a nice voice. "You just sit right there! I'm going to go bring Mira Rose! She'll check up on you!".

Before Orihime could say anything, the other female darted out the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. The teenage female watched the other zip out, a confused look on her face. Mira Rose must have been the older women. Orihime sighed deeply and lay back down slowly, not planning to take the risk of giving herself another headache.

There was a soft silence in the room that calmed the teen down. It gave her time to finally think. Her mind had been completely blank before but now she could think clearly.

Think…she was thinking about her last memory…about trying to commit suicide…why did she try again?...oh ya, that's right…she wanted to remove the pain in her chest…why didn't she look to a doctor?

_What a stupid decision_ she thought, raising her hands to hold her forehead, scowling at herself. Suicide was not the answer at all. It was never the answer. In high school, she remembered a woman who volunteered to come into her class to explain about suicidal failed and successful attempts, and that it was never a good idea to end your life for anything. Even if you feel life has failed you.

Oh, so that memory came back to her _now_?

"Darn; very bad move" she whispered to herself.

"See! I told you she was awake!" exclaimed a voice that appeared beside the teen female. Orihime squeaked loudly and jumped back, taken by complete surprise. Laughter followed the quote and Inoue looked to see it was the younger female with the older one behind her, smiling humorously. The college teen was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the intrusion.

"I see she's very much awake" the older women, Mira Rose, giggled.

Inoue blushed deeply. Mira Rose had a pretty laugh. Gosh, it was hard to be around lovely people. The orange haired female regained her composure and smiled back at the other women. She was still embarrassed to be caught so off-guard.

"Well, let me check you up then" the tanned women placed her hand on Orihime's forehead to search for a fever. Not finding it, she retracted her hand and placed it on the teen's neck. There was not sign of fever there. Mira Rose smiled at Orihime.

"Can you lift your shirt please?"

"Uh, what?" Inoue blushed more.

The other female giggled again. "I need to check your breathing"

Orihime blushed even deeper, if possible, as she raised her shirt; glad she was wearing a bra on, and turned, having her back face Mira Rose. She placed her hand on Hime's back and asked for the teen to breathe in and out slowly. Her hand was cold which sent shivers through Orihime but she obeyed, slowly hyperventilating. It didn't take long for Mira Rose to conclude Inoue's health was 100 back to normal.

"Thank you" the orange haired teen thanked, pulling her shirt back down. It was then that she realized she wasn't wearing her normal outfit. Another blushed creped its way on her cheek again, wondering who had undressed her.

"Well now, since your feeling better, how 'bout some lunch?" Mira rose suggested. The younger female jumped in glee.

"Finally! I'm starved!"

99999999999

As the three females walked out the door (the two doctor females helped Inoue out of bed and in a warm, fuzzy coat) and walked out the hall, Inoue quickly realized that this was not a hospital. Only that room, which linked to others rooms like it, looked like a hospital room.

"We keep people who are sick or injured in there" the younger, who Orihime found out is named Apache, explained. "It is sort of like a hospital except it's not" Orihime didn't quite get that.

"We'll explain more when we get to the cafeteria" Mira Rose added.

The orange haired teen had imagined the 'cafeteria' to look typical. Rows and rows of white tables with attached seats were everyone cramps into so they can sit beside their friends, and food everywhere you wouldn't find it. But not this 'cafeteria'. She was wondering why Mira Rose even used that word.

Inoue would have used 'restaurant'.

Because that's what this place reminded her off.

There were round, rich red tables in every corner and very space, arranged perfectly for the eyes. Wooden chairs that shared the same color as their table partners were pushed in not too deep and not too far. Each table held knives, spoons and forks that gleamed in the light of the small candle in the middle of the tables. The candles gave of sweet scents of flowers and vanilla that calmed Inoue's aura down very nicely. A large chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling and reflected around every corner of the restaurant-like room. The dark green curtains closed on the large windows on the right side of the room. It was just too dazzling for Orihime and she almost fainted right there from the relaxing vibes.

The other two females smiled at each other then looked at Inoue.

"Like what you see?" Apache asked. Unconsciously, Inoue nodded.

"Then let's sit down and get something to eat" Mira Rose gestured with her hand to a table right next to the first window. The orange haired teen followed the other two as they sat themselves down on the luxurious chairs. Mira Rose patted the head of the chair beside her to gesture the still-stunned Orihime to the seat. Inoue shyly walked over to the chair and pulled it out. It didn't screech and that's when she realized that the floor was painted in soft fur like material. She smiled and sat herself down. She had always hated the sound of a screeching seat.

Once they got comfortable to the chairs, Apache waved to one waitress that had scurried out towards them. They weren't the only ones in the restaurant. A couple sat across from them, indulged in a very quite conversation. Orihime didn't want to eavesdrop so she paid attention to her front. Sitting by both her sides were brilliantly polished forks, spoons and knives, aligned at the perfect angle so that they shine against the lights of the candle and chandelier. The scent of the candle was much stronger once you got closer to it. But that didn't mean it lost its way of relaxing someone. Inoue slouched a bit in her seat as a sign of relaxing. She looked down at the large menu. It had a bright gold frame wrapped around it and red velvet surrounded the other spaces.

"I would like a small salad and some water please" Mira Rose ordered. Orihime looked up at her, then looked back at the menu and opened it. She was shocked at the wide variety of foods on the list and even more shocked that Mira Rose had suggested anything else. Large combos of chicken, lobster and beef surrounded more then a page of the menu, then it continued to a wide range of salads, complimented with salad dressing at the side and French fired baked crisp. Orihime's mouth watered just by looking at the pictures. She was suddenly hungrier then ever before.

"I'll have a chicken combo, with baked potatoes and a side of fat-free dipping" Apache nodded at the menu. Then she glanced up at the waitress "_fat-free_, ya hear"

The waitress smiled and nodded, taking note of the order. Then she turned her face to Inoue. The teen looked back. The waitress was just as pretty as the other two women. Seriously, where was she, in a Host Club or something?

Orihime stared back at the menu. "Um, I-I think I'd like to have…" she looked over the many pages of the menu. "A-A large chicken combo…and some French fries…and a coke please" she whispered, hoping the women would hear her. She didn't want to repeat her order, realizing how much she had ordered. Believe me, all that together is more then you think. Thankfully, the waitress heard her, noted it, said she would be back as soon as she can and left the three women alone again.

Once she was gone, Mira Rose turned to her fellow dressed doctor and smiled slightly. "Fat-free? You on a diet or something Apache?"

Said women stared back at her and smiled. "Ya, so?"

"Mmh, nothing"

The short haired female leaned back on her chair so it tipped and said, "at least I didn't order shit-load of food like Ms. Gluttony over here" she pointed her thumb in Inoue's direction. The orange haired female blushed and tried hiding her face.

"Don't tease her" the other women sighed. "After all, she hasn't eaten in five days"

Orihime perked suddenly, almost knocking the fork to her right on the floor. Five days? The expression on her face told Mira Rose everything. She smiled in the teen's direction..

"Right, maybe we should explain that to you"

Orihime nodded suddenly. Oh they had a lot of explaining to do.

5555555555555555

**I decided to end there just because I don't want you all to read pages and pages of what I've planned. Also, I do not want to rush this story by adding more and more stuff so its all cramped up. Mira Rose and Apache will be explaining everything to Orihime next chapter and hopefully, if Microsoft Word will allow, I will reveal the identity of some of the arrancars Orihime befriends. Until then, please review!**


	4. Thoughts

Alrighty, new chapter

**Alrighty, new chapter! Thanks to you all for being patient with me! Now please enjoy this chapter. I've added as much as Microsoft Word will allow!**

8888888888888

"You see, you were standing on the railing on the night of the rainstorm and hit your head on something" Mira Rose began. Orihime sat patiently, listening. "Aizen-san spotted you from outside his window-"

"How did he see me?" the teen interrupted.

"This place is just across from the bridge" Apache answered. Mira Rose continued.

"Anyways, he ran outside just in time before you jumped off the railing" oh right. "And he tried to stop you but you were backing away and slipped and fell off the rail. He jumped in to save you."

Orihime pondered that for a minute. This Aizen must have been the man she had seen before slipping. It made sense.

"When he came back here, everyone was rushing over to see him. He was drenched from head to toe and was breathing heavily" Wow, this sure made her feel better. "But he still asked us to take you to the emergency room cause you lost conscious"

"But you already had" Apache shrugged, leaning back against her chair. "And you haven't regained conscious since then for five days. We were close to thinking you were dead"

"Ah…I see…" well that story didn't make her feel any better. Orihime did the one thing she had never wanted to do: bother someone because of her decision. She sank a little in her seat. "Uh…how is Aizen-san?"

"Him? Oh he's fine! Only a day with a cold but nothing much else" Apache laughed. "That guy has an immune system of steel! So don't worry!"

The orange haired female smiled. That's some good news at least. "Is there a time I could thank him?"

"Sure you can, but first, you should regain your strength" Mira Rose smirked.

Inoue nodded and sat silently, waiting for her food and pondering what to say to her savior.

88888888888888

"Heeeeeeeyyyyy, Aiiiiiizen-saaaaaan " a sing song voice echoed in the large room. A sliver haired, fox eyed man around his 20s galloped inside, spun himself around for awhile and stopped, smiling wide.

The room was filled with books and book of every type with shelves aligning each corner and wall. A large round table took up some space the shelves could not a black, velvet chair stood at attention against it. A large window taking up most of the back room shone with an orange color as the sun began to set over the horizon. A man's silhouette outlined a little area of the window. Today, the man was wearing a black collar shirt with navy pants that hung over his bottom. He had his hands in his pockets and his black dress shoes at the side. He didn't react at all to the silver haired man entering his quarters.

"What is it Gin?" he asked, voice low, almost thoughtful as he gazed out the window.

"I bring great news!" Gin chirped. The figure at the window stood patiently for the news. "Ya know that chick you saved that night of the rainstorm? Well she's finally awakened, and is completely healthy!"

That certainly got Aizen's attention. He turned around, almost in a fast spin, and finally faced his friend. "You're sure?"

Gin nodded. "Mira Rose sent a messenger ta tell me she would be takin' the abandoned princess to the cafeteria!"

'Abandoned Princess' was the name Gin dubbed the female that Aizen had saved from suicide. He promised to call her by her name the moment he actually hears it.

Aizen smirked a little and spun back around to face the window. The silver haired man looked confused.

"Well…aren't ya going to go and see 'er?"

"Oh not right now" the man shook his head, "I will let her regain her energy before I go see her"

Gin looked at his fellow male in confusion. Then he giggled a little and shrugged. "'K, just wanted ta tell ya that!"

And he skipped out of the room merely again, singing some melody down the hallway.

Aizen sighed as his eyes trailed the outline of the half sun, memories of the awful night appeared in his normally pleasant thoughts.

66666666666666

"I…can't believe you actually ate all that" Apache, eyes widened, looked down upon Orihime's cleaned plates. Normally, it would be completely inhuman to actually finish that kind of dish. It was the type that two or three people would eat together. "You're a monster!"

Inoue blushed as she patted her mouth with the soft red velvet used as a napkin.

Mira Rose kicked her fellow doctor under the table. Apache winced at the mini attack and glared at her friend.

"She didn't mean that Orihime. It's just…shocking that you were actually _that_ hungry" the older female giggled. "Can't blame you" she wiped her hands with her own red napkin.

The orange haired female smiled slightly, as she folded her napkin and placed it on the side of the plate that held her soup. "Um, I guess I'll go wash my hands" she got up and turned. Her eyes again darted around the lovely decor that covered the large room. It never ceased to amaze her how such small furniture could fill up sides and sides of the restaurant. The room was almost empty except for a one purple haired female sipping a small cup and two waitresses cleaning up the tables.

"The washroom is on your right" Apache chimed in. Orihime turned to her, a confused look on her face that lasted for a few seconds before she realized what she had gotten up for. Apache smirked and pointed in the direction of one corner. It had a sign nailed to the wall that said _Washroom_.

"Oh…thank you" Inoue said as she jogged to the washroom doors and pushed them open. A flight of stairs met her quickly but she held on to the railings before she tripped down the steps.

Stairs always scared Inoue. Memories of the time she had fallen down her house's front steps flashed in her mind as she griped the railing and slowly descended the flights. It wasn't long before she faced two doors. One had a carving of a beautiful women wearing a midnight blue and white kimono on and long black hair that flew all around her body. She held a fan to her white face. The other door at a man dressed in some sort of knight outfit but it looked like it was made of velvet then iron and black hair as well, only it was pulled into a ponytail. He held a long sword in one hand and a serious look across his face. He looked quite handsome as well.

Orihime stood to admire the art of both carvings when the door the held the man suddenly jerked open and a figure stepped out. The female almost jumped out of her skin. She had been so enwrapped in the beautiful artwork that the sound of the door opening just shocked her out of the silence.

The figure that had walked out had stood in his place, staring at the orange haired female. She stared back.

The male looked around her age with short black hair and dressed in a casual black outfit; a dark blouse with black pants and matched shoes. He was a little taller then the female and was pretty skinny except for his shoulders which were pretty buff. His face was what kept Orihime's attention. He had a very pale face, almost completely white and two long green lines that bridged the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. His large eyes were almost completely filled with the emerald color, almost glimmering from the light inside the bathroom he was exiting.

His face was stoned as he stared back into Inoue's eyes. Then, after what felt like hours, he spoke.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked.

Inoue was jerked back into reality once again. She slowly shook her head at his question. His voice was quite low and deep. Very hypnotic.

And he was pretty handsome, to top it off.

He finally let go of the door handle, letting the door slide back into its place. He walked past Orihime and she could hear his steps echoing against the stairs hard surface. The orange haired collage student stood there, almost gaping. She remained standing there for a few minutes before slowly approaching the women's washroom door.

111111111111111111

_**Hey there! It's me! Sorry I can't be on the phone right now. I would love it if you will leave me a message though! Promise I'll get back to you soon! Hugs and kisses, bye!**_

The notable beeping noise erupted after the small speech.

"Orihime? It's me Ishida. I know this might be the 15th time I've called but I'm really worried. You haven't answered to any of my calls all week! Where are you? Are you ok? Please pick up soon" Uryuu turned his cell of, ending his answer.

She still isn't there. It's not like her to not answer her phone calls at all. Sure, lately she hasn't been calling anyone but at least she picks up the phone most of the time. The male sighed as he stared at his cell phone screen. It suddenly turned back to its original back ground; a picture of Ishida at age 5 with his Grandfather holding out a small fish.

His first catch.

Flipping his phone's cover back up, he stuffed it in his pockets and turned to walk back down the alley way.

999999999999999999

**I'm sorry for the short chapter and if this is getting boring for everyone! I just don't want to rush everything. I want Orihime to take time to meet some other characters before I rush into the story. And I wanted to show some of her previous friend's points of view. I'll try to fill in more entertaining things. This story will take a humors turn!**


	5. A Tour

**School has been keeping me busy so sorry for not being around everyone! Here is the next chapter!**

**666666666666**

After Orihime has finished washing up in the bathroom, which was neater and tidier then normal public restrooms, she walked up the narrow stairs, her white slippers that were given to her by Mira Rose tapping on the wooden surfaces. It was strangely more quite coming up and down the stairs then in the restaurant and restrooms. Normally you would he bickering noises of people but it was like a library everywhere. Very relaxing. She knew this was the kind of atmosphere she wanted and needed. When she made it up, she noticed that the restaurant was completely empty except for one waitress and her doctors. They were talking in hushed voices and it seemed like they were bickering a little. Orihime met them with a smile.

"Hey Inoue-san" Mira Rose asked, breaking her conversation with Apache suddenly "how are you feeling?"

Inoue blinked "um, I'm very good thank you. I'm not hungry anymore which is a good sign"

Apache grinned "see?" she indicated this to her fellow female. Mira Rose sighed and gave her friend a glance.

"Um, what is it?" the orange haired female looked from the two.

"Apache thinks you need a tour around the outside of the building to get you up and active" Orihime smiled at this in agreement "but maybe you need a little rest. You just got up and are very bloated, I'm sure"

"Oh! No, I'm just fine!"

"Come on Mira; let the girl out of that stuffy room!" Apache chimed in. "She needs fresh air"

With that Mira, sent her friend a look "Apache, she is not under the condition to leave the building yet"

Her friend frowned and pouted, which was awfully funny to Orihime but she suppressed her laugh. "Well, I can show her the inside then!"

"That's not fresh air"

"Well, at least she isn't stuck in a blinding room all day"

"I don't think she's ready"

"She just said she's fine!"

"Yes, but I have my doubts" Mira sent a look at Orihime who perked. "Orihime?"

Well, this would be a good time for the orange haired female to understand just where she was and who these people are. And maybe she could bump into Aizen as well.

Inoue smiled "I think a tour would be nice, if it's ok with you both"

"I'll lead!" and Apache ran out the door, into the hallway.

"What a ruckus" Mira sighed and looked at Orihime. "You sure?"

With a nod, the doctor sighed again, this time in defeat and smiled slightly "well, I need to get to work. We have some sick members I need to see, so sorry I can not join you two"

"That's ok, Mira Rose-san! Thank you for helping me" Inoue sent a much more glowing smile, which rubbed off on the doctor.

"And if you ever need a rest, just go to room 134 on the fourth floor. That's your room. Mine is right next to you on the left"

Inoue nodded

"Well it was nice meeting you, Inoue-san" the female gave a real warm smile, which had the orange haired girl blink in surprise then retaliate with another smile as well.

"Same with me, Mira Rose-san"

With that, the tanned skinned female went past the female and out another door Inoue hadn't noticed.

She didn't know why, but Orihime really felt safe and secure around Mira Rose, and Apache. Almost like when she was around her brother.

The orange haired female rushed out the door Apache went through.

55555555555555

The two females walked down many hallways, all narrow or wide. They all had wine red woollen carpets with leather black frames that shined against the dim orange lights of the flames above. The walls were lined with traditional lanterns and modern bulbs that have the hallways a calm look. What Orihime found strange were the candles lined next to the sitting lanterns, which gave of different scents that were almost seductive and hypnotizing. When she question, Apache commented that some people who live in the building like calm atmospheres so they light candles anywhere common. Orihime could relate, as the scents infiltrated her nose and made her smile unconsciously. With her answer, the purple haired female pointed out different rooms. One was even a classroom! This was where Inoue just had to ask.

"Um, where…am I?" she thought the question was pretty stupid. It sounded like she wasn't conscious at all. "I-I mean, like, what kind of building is this?"

Apache was quite for awhile, then a small smile graced her pale features "er, you could say this place is like a town only inside" she chuckled a little, but it didn't sound very happy. Of course Inoue was curious, but left it at that. She was naturally a curious person but never nosy.

The tour was very long and Orihime was shocked to know that they had only completed one of five floors.

"Oh my, this place is huge!"

"Ya, you get used to it" Apache grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Um, are we going to see…every floor?" it wasn't like Orihime didn't like the tour. It was just that she knew if every floor took 2 hours or something then she wouldn't really get to look around by herself. She loved to explore and a place like this would be excellent for an adventures person.

"We stop whenever you want" Apache winked and placed her hands behind her backs.

It suddenly got a little awkward for the sensitive orange haired female. She didn't want to be rude and say stop but she also didn't want to spend so much time looking at doors she was itching to look through. Luckily, someone walked into the two.

"Yo Apache" a gruff and firm voice rang out in the quite.

Inoue almost jumped back in surprise but the other female was completely unfazed. She stared past Orihime's shoulder and glazed eyes. The orange haired female followed Apache's eyes and looked behind her. She yelped and really jumped back when she realized how close the new comer was. When she regained her posture, she looked up to meet sky blue eyes staring down at her. His male features twisted in confusion, one perfectly blue and small eyebrow raised. His face was hard and his jaw was stiff and set. He had tanned skin and his crazy blue hair stuck up in an Elvis Presley hairdo but with less grease and more tangled. It was obvious to see the male was buff, his upper body stretched out. Which would explain why he had unbuttoned three buttons at the top of his black blouse. Still, that didn't stop the female from blushing and looking away at the exposed skin.

"Hey Grimmjow" Apache answered, her face turned almost angrily. "Wha'd ya want?"

"Nothin'" he shrugged, looking away from the faint female to stare back at Apache. "But who's this chick?"

"The chick from the bridge"

"What chick?"

"Are you that slow?"

"No one tells me anything anymore!"

"Anymore?"

"Shut up"

Apache chuckled and gave the male a devilish smile. "Well, whatever, she doesn't concern you anyways"

Grimmjow looked back down at Orihime. She was at least 2 feet shorter then him so he really towered over her. Inoue tried to meet his eyes but his intense gaze was too much for her. She looked away. He took that as a reject, sneering.

"Aw well, she don't look like anything' interestin' anywayz" he walked past Apache roughly, purposely pushing into her and turned down the hallway, his loud stepping echoing against the sold walls.

"Um…" was all the flushed female could say. Apache sighed.

"That's Grimmjow. He's a real jerk but he can be a nice guy also" the purple haired doctor answered with sigh and a flick of her hair.

"Oh" Orihime found the last part hard to believe but hey, she just got here.

Apache looked off for a minute then looked back at the female and said " hey, Inoue, mind if we end the tour here? I…gotta do something"

The other female perked "oh, um, sure Apache-san. Work?"

"Something like that…" she gave Orihime a smirk "want me to walk you back to your whitey room?"

Inoue went over her adventurous plan. "Um, no it's ok, I know where it is so I can come back anyways"

Apache nodded "there are a ton of people around so you are bound to walk into anyone. They can help you if you get lost"

"Oh ok, and thank you for the tour" Inoue flashed her trademark smile and Apache couldn't help but watch the curves of the female's pink, puckered lips twist up in both directions, giving up small spaces to view her hidden teeth.

The doctor stared at the female for awhile, smirked again and walked off.

333333333333333

With her new freedom, Orihime actually skipped and hummed merely down the hallway. She completely embraced the atmosphere around her and that caused her to be more giddy then usual. She stopped skipping, though, when she heard footsteps coming her way. She didn't want to look so weird around people she didn't know. But she tended to do that that anyways. The footsteps grew louder till the figure had turned around the corner and almost ran smack into the orange haired female. She jumped back in time and the person, a man, stopped. He stared at her with his large green eyes and she recognized the male from the bathrooms. He stood very still, almost like a statue as he looked the female over. He was as pale as snow with two green lines tattooed to his face, making it look like he was crying. Eternal Sorrow. Inoue liked to make up poems and such and she knew this guy would be a perfect subject top place into a dark haiku. If she could just get her hands on a notebook and pen…

After what felt like a few minutes, the guy moved again, walking past her. As he walked past, she could smell a small hint of cologne that had the scent of raspberries. Giggling quietly to herself, Orihime glanced as he turned around the corner and continued her little prance down the hallway, hoping one day if she could get that male to talk. It would be an interesting conversation seeing as she has many questions. And only based on his looks and just where did he get such a rare cologne from.

**6666666666666**

**I'm hoping to bring Ulquiorra into this soon. Review if you have the time!**


	6. Meeting Nel

**Sorry for late updates! I've been quite into my GrimmHime fics and will be working on a few more. Check them out when you can!**

**UQLUIHIME AND GRIMMHIME FOREVA!!!!**

22222222222222222222222222222222222222

Orihime's personal tour around the floors came to an abrupt halt as she was getting tired. But she was really interesting in meeting her saviour. She didn't know what time it was seeing as the halls didn't have windows and she couldn't find her way to the entrance of the building. Not many people littered the places she walked through but when she met with the occasional wanderer, they didn't know where Aizen was. Inoue sighed in sadness. She really wanted to thank the man. She felt quite upset about how she gave him a cold.

It wasn't long, though, after a few hours, that Inoue bumped into someone who could help. And they literally bumped into each other. Orihime was still in a daze from the calm aura of the candles that when she turned the corner, she walked smack into someone holding a book. Both toppled over and landed on their bottoms. The figure Orihime bumped into was obviously a woman from the feminine grunt and murmurs of pain she heard. The orange haired female rubbed her head, where the impact originated. She got up quicker then the other female.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, her face flushed with embarrassment. She outstretched her arm. The woman took it and Inoue pulled her up. She had a very soft hand and Orihime felt like if she tightened her grip, she would rip the woman's flesh. She let go as soon as the other was back on her feet. Head still throbbing, she giggled. "I should have been watching were I was going"

The woman shook her head and smiled at Orihime. "S'ok. I do that a lot. Bump into people, that is". Orihime nodded and took note of the lovely woman. She had small, piercing gold eyes with creamy skin and a red oval over her nose. She grew long, wavy aqua green hair that came down to her slender hips and looked ruffled from the collision. She wore a silk blue blouse and white caprice that came to the top of her knees. Her figure was scarily curvy. She was barefooted.

Inoue blushed at the pretty woman. She wondered if she was every going to get a break from all these beautiful people.

Said lady's eyes widened suddenly and looked around her area. Obviously, she was looking for her book. Which was kneeling next to Inoue's feet. She bent down, picked the package up and handed it to the other. The woman took it and smiled.

"Thanks!" her voice was like honey and Inoue's blush deepened in shade.

"Um, you're welcome"

The other observed the blushing girl with curiosity. "Hm, I don't seem to recognize you. Are ya new?"

"Um, you could say that…" the orange haired female still wasn't even sure where she was. Or why so many people inhabited the place.

The woman smiled wider at Inoue. She extended her hand "the name's Neliel Tu Oderschvank. But everyone calls me Nel for short. Nel Tu."

Orihime shook her hand. "Orihime Inoue"

"Please to meet you Orihime Inoue!" the chirpy woman exclaimed. The other giggled at her hyperness. It rather reminded her of Tatsuki a little. "So, where's your room?"

"Um…room?"

"Yeah, your "designated area" as a, ah, friend of mine would put it" she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Erm, uh…" Inoue's mind reeled back to what Mira Rose said, "room 134".

Nel's smile faltered. "Aw, you're kidding? We aren't even neighbours!!"

Her childish attics set Orihime to a laughing fit. The woman looked too old to be using such a kiddish attitude to her voice. Nel smiled at Inoue's reaction. "Oh, a laugher! That's great! I'm a joker! We're perfect for each other"

The orange haired female nodded and smiled widely. Nel was defiantly the kind of person she would hang out with.

"Headed somewhere?" she suddenly asked. Orihime thought for a moment. Then decided to give it a shot.

"Well, not really. I was just looking for Aizen-san. Do you know where he is?" she held her breathe. Nel, unfortunately, shook her head.

"That guy comes and goes. You never really know where he is" she added shrug. The other female's smile dropped and disappointment took over once again. She didn't want to pin her apology and thanks to him at the last minute. Noticing her look, Nel slipped on her next words.

"Er, but ya know! I think I can get him out of hiding, for ya! Yeah, I can send in a message through the surround sound system! It goes _aaaaaall_ over the building. And is loud. Aizn's bound ta hear it! Would ya like that?" to Nel, Orihime seemed to be the type that would start crying out of the blue. She hated seeing woman cry.

Instead, Inoue blinked in confusion for a minute then gave Nel a small smile. "Th-that would be nice."

The aqua haired female grinned from ear to ear. The girl was pretty cute. She grabbed Orihime's hand. "Come on then! I'll show ya to the office! It's on my floor!"

As the two made their way to said room, Nel began to rant about herself and got Inoue into a few conversations. Nel's room was on the third floor numbered 123. Each floor started with the number 1 because if they started only on the first floors, no one would believe which number would be on the last door. If you were to count, there was about 3, 500 rooms in the whole building _excluding_ bathrooms, back doors and front doors. Inoue's mouth dropped at this. Not even the biggest building in Karakura held that many rooms and spaces. She asked if 3, 500 people occupied those rooms. Nel said no. About 300 to 400 people lived here. The rest of the rooms were separate game rooms, living rooms, kitchens and classrooms.

"So…what is this place?" Inoue questioned, looking around the hallways, suddenly realizing just how huge the place was.

"Hm…" Nel thought, putting her fingers to her chin. "I guess you could say this place is like our own personal home, complete with all the necessities"

"Our?"

"Everyone. Those who live here and those who rent rooms for awhile. Not every one of those 300 to 400 people spend their time here. Some, like me, have houses outside of this building and families they visit. Others are old enough to have their own families. But they always come back here from time to time. We're all really one big, somewhat happy family" Inoue noticed how Nel skipped a little at the last thing she said. The place obviously made her happy and the idea of a family made her happier. It also Inoue quite happy, having lost her own family.

"What would you call a place like this?"

"An institution" Nel answered, her smile fading a little.

Inoue was suddenly cautions again. Apache's reaction was almost like Nel's when she first asked what this place was. Obviously, the matter was of grave seriousness.

"Oh! That seems nice" Inoue smiled, dropping the topic. Nel looked grateful.

The two continued their talking. Orihime had been to prone to her conversation with Nel that she hadn't realized they made it downstairs and in front of the office. That is, till Nel suddenly halted in her tracks and smiled up at the title on the door. Orihime followed her gaze. On the shiny wooden door lay the black carved words 'Main Office'. It was a cleaner looking door then the one at Inoue's University. The thought of her school suddenly made something inside of her stomach twist. How was she going to get to school now that she'd been gone for so long without any report. Hopefully, they wouldn't kick her out.

Nel pushed open the door and the two entered it. The room smelled of peppermint. More lit candles littered the rooms and beside the chairs, counters and windows. Outside, Orihime could see the sun setting. Yet another day had passed. Inoue stood in place as the aqua haired female made her way to the brunette woman at the largest counter. Her glasses fell to her nose bridge as she regarded Nel with a pretty smile.

"Welcome back, Tu-san"

"Yo, Selena!" Nel greeted back. "I got an order to send out"

"Mm? What kind of order?" as she said this, Selena made her way to the plastic, brushed grey phone at the side of her large computer. It was as sleek as the front door. Orihime could notice this from where she was standing which was a good 2 feet away. Selena picked up the receiver and proceeded to dial a few numbers before looking up and smiling at Inoue. The orange haired female blushed at her and smiled back.

"I'll be right with you" she chirped.

"Ah, she's with me, hon" Nel winked. "She's the one I'm sending the order in for"

"Ah!' Selena made it back to her seat and placed the phone on her ear. "So, who is it?"

"Aizen."

"Hm," Selena's eyebrows knitted together. "I'll see if he is in his office. Lately, he's been wandering around a lot. People have reported seeing his royal highness"

Wandering around? Inoue thought maybe _he_ was looking for her as well. Or maybe not. She just hoped he was somewhere in the building.

Selena called Aizen's office, waited for the rings then shook her head at the women. "Not there."

Nel put her fingers to her chin. "How about checking his bathrooms and kitchens"

Orihime almost gaped again at the fact that almost everyone in this building had more than one personal _living room _even.

Checking them took about 20 minutes for the brunette secretary. After no success, Nel sent in that they signal the whole building. Selena raised an eyebrow.

"Those are only used for emergencies," she said in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Well, not the really loud ones! Just the subtle, less important ones" Nel grinned a little at her, trying to convince Selena in her best possible innocent voice. The secretary didn't buy it.

"Well, we'll see" Orihime watched as she reached over to the phone's main frame, dialled a few other numbers then raised the receiver to her ear again. In a sweet and loud voice, the sounds echoed outside. "Aizen Sosuke, please call to the Main Office. Aizen Sosuke, call Main Office. Thank you" Selena placed the phone back to its original place.

"When someone calls in, the phone always needs to be on the receiver or it won't work" Nel had looked over at Orihime and explained, with a few hand gestures that made Inoue giggled and understand. The ladies sat there for a few more minutes till the brunette shrugged and apologized. "He should have called by now. Must be out."

Inoue bowed and thanked, a little upset but glad she could do the best she can. Nel high fived Selena goodbye and the two women left the office. Strutting down the hallway, Nel hoped to God Inoue wouldn't start crying. But she didn't and so the aqua haired female decided to shoot into a new story about a crab who walked back and forth instead of side to side and a man who sold doughnuts shaped like faces. These silly stories brought enough smiles and laughers from Inoue that she was led back to her room without troubles on her mind.

6666666666666666666666666

**I'll try to work on this fic as much as possible!****also e obviously made her happy and the idea of a family made her happier.h all the nessasities". nd front doors.e first flo**


	7. Everyone

**Gosh, I totally lost my touch on this story. Any ideas are welcomed ^_^**

22222222222222222222222222

Rukia looked around the wide open field. Green truffles of grass littered the land alongside its yellow dead grass companions. Many trees stood at attention behind bard fences and a group of students huddled near them. Other then them, it was practically empty. Some wondered why there was even a field at the back of the University. It wasn't like people ever played anything on the land like they did in middle and high school. Still, it was supposed to represent whatever recreational symbols the school held. People used the land as study places or meetings at lunch.

Currently, the raven haired girl was sitting in a circle with her friends she made in high school. Chad, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, and her fiancée Ichigo circled the small area near the other side of the fence. They were silently eating, sometimes making small talk but over all silent. This was how it had always been the minute the group made it to University. They all became dead serious about their work. Rukia wondered if that was why Orihime had been so MIA with them. In this dreary atmosphere, a free bird like her could never breathe.

Speaking of which…

"Has anyone heard from Inoue?"

The group raised their head at the sound of their missing friend's name. It was normal for her not to text them back or call lately and they simply presumed it was because she was too busy.

"What do you mean?" Ishida questioned.

"Well, I just feel like…" Rukia couldn't finish. Really, what could she say? That she felt Inoue might be in trouble? She had, had such an odd feeling in her stomach over the orange haired female. "She just hasn't been around."

"I noticed that too" Ichigo bit into his cucumber sandwich. He reflected on the last time he had seen or heard from Orihime. It was the last day of the first semester. It was a blur, because he saw the auburn haired girl every day so it was hard to notice little difference. Looking back, he could vaguely remember heavy blue bags under her eyes. But he thought it was just the shadow o her eyes against the light of the sun. He chewed thoughtfully and his eyes warmed up, trying to remember his last memory of her.

Rukia looked at him. "Did you see her recently?"

"Not since February" he answered.

"That was a month ago" Ishida shot a small glance to the orange haired male. "I haven't seen her at school at all since last year."

The other boys looked at each other and shrugged as they ate their lunch. They hadn't seen Orihime either. Rukia looked down at her salad.

"I'm going to go see her," Ichigo announced, a bit loudly, looking at nothing in particular. Rukia blinked at him.

"I'll come with you"

"If you do see her, tell her I said hi" Ishida closed his eyes as he wrapped his lunch, a tuna fish sandwich. "I have a heavy test tomorrow and I need to spend the day studying"

With that, he departed from the group. Chad looked at the couple.

"I will come with you"

Ichigo nodded and finished his sandwich quickly, brushing breadcrumbs off his black pants.

99999999999999

Orihime yawned aloud and stretched, arms outstretching, avoiding the white headboard behind her. She smiled a little and extracted her arms, rubbing her crusty eyes and blinking away sleep. She looked up at the white ceiling over head and thought to herself, perhaps a nice shade of light blue like the sky would be nice to wake up to. Her smile widened as she hoisted herself into a sitting position and spun around, searching the cold, steel floor with her feet for her green fluffy slippers. Apache had give the pair to her before she went to bed. They were cute with cartoon rainbows on each and a bunny alongside it. Apache admitted they were to girly for her. Orihime loved them.

The auburn haired female jumped off her white linen bed and scratched her messy tangles of hair, adjusting the white night gown Mira Rose had requested for her. She felt a little awkward about sleeping here when she was fine but the doctors had insisted. Besides, the place was comfortable and sweet, making her forget all her troubles. Well, almost.

Today she was determined in finding a way back to her home. She hadn't brought it up with the women since she felt like it would be rude. But she had spent one, comfortable night and it was enough for her. She couldn't over stay her welcome. Maybe she would pass by this place sometimes and catch Aizen later. First, though…she needed to figure out where she was and how far from home she truly was.

Inoue looked out the large glass window at the scenery outside. It reminded her that she hadn't even peeked out the window yet. The place's landscape could explain a lot.

Orihime came closer and leaned on the frame of the window, looking out. It was a country-like scene with long strands of green grass and a few tall, oak trees were scattered in an almost organized manner. Someone was outside, mowing the long grass. The sun shined down on the ocean of green, making it sparkle from the dew. Inoue smiled. Even the yard of the place was comfortable and relaxing. Looking further out, she came across a sight that just shocked her.

The grass ended with a long, blue ribbon of water that seemed to trail across the building and further down into a large pond. She could barely see the ducks that floated on the surface. In fact, she noticed some wildlife such as badgers, squirrels and even some deer infiltrated the scene below. Inoue blinked in surprise. She looked back at the river and noticed immediately the red bridge that braceleted it. It wasn't that wide of a bridge but wide enough to see the other side from a low position. Orihime gaped a bit as memories flooded her mind again.

A rain storm. A bridge. The waves. The cold, cold waves. Despair. Hurt. Pain. Longing. Want. A man…a man with a worried face and brown hair. Her yellow jacket. Her brother…a memory. Running…

As if she was shocked, Inoue's hand flew to the right side of her forehead. She felt around her messy hair that fell around her hair when she placed her hairpins to on the desk till she felt it. A sort of sharp pain made her wince but she rubbed at the large, sore bruise where her head had hit something. She looked around for a mirror and stared at her reflection. She looked pretty well. Her skin has it's pinkish colour back and she didn't look tired or sick anymore. The only thing wrong was the bright red bump at least the size of a small lemon. Inoue meeped at the sight of it.

Was that how she always looked!?

No…someone would have mentioned it! But she had been rubbing it a bit during sleep. It was just so itchy. She tapped it a bit and winced. It really hurt.

She sighed, and looked out the window at the bridge again. The bridge she had almost committed suicide on.

Turning from it, she went into the built in washroom and prepared herself with the borrowed necessities.

444444444444444

"Jesus" Apache's eye widened, making her colored eyes sparkle a bit. She blinked widely as she stared at the bruise on Inoue's forehead. The collage student blushed a bit and tried to hide the large mark on her forehead with her hair, which she had left unhooked. She had slid her hairpins into the collar of the orange blouse Apache gave her. The black caprice Inoue was also wearing also came from the female. But she was barefoot, just like Apache who discarded her white lab coat and was dressed in a red tube top and white shorts.

They were walking down the hallway. The purple haired female said it made people calm because of the meditating candles. Inoue nodded and agreed. That's why they has such a sweet scent to them.

"Um, Apache-san?" Orihime suddenly questioned. Apache turned to her with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"Is there…some way I can…you know, go home, perhaps…today?" Inoue jittered a bit. She didn't want to be rude but staying her any longer would be rude too.

Apache tapped her chin, thinking. "I suppose you would have to ask Mira Rose and perhaps Halibel-sama. She is the head doctor her."

"Halibel…?"

Apache nodded and smiled. "Hopefully you'll get to meet her. She sort of quiet and harsh but nice and I learned a lot from her."

Orihime could notice the special tone Apache used when speaking of the new woman and nodded again, smiling wider.

"Perhaps I will."

"Speaking of which, have you seen Aizen yet? I've been looking for him as well, but he seems to have disappeared."

Inoue sighed. "Yeah I was looking for him yesterday. Didn't find him though. He must be busy."

This time it was Apache's turn to nod. "He'll probably be at the banquet!"

The other female looked at her with a questioning look.

"Each month, everyone who lives here now, and those who have rented a room or is visiting all meet in the dining room where we host a huge dinner party! It's really cool at time. When it gets boring you're free to leave" She smiled widely. "He'll probably be there. He never misses it. He's the main host"

Orihime smiled. What a nice idea! "I may not be here by then though."

"Mmm, maybe you will be! The banquets only two days from now! You should stick around! The food's great, the dancing is actually fun and it's really a happy time for everyone here. It's…special."

Inoue looked hard at Apache. The cool and cute girl looked back, cracking a broken smile before turned and heading forward. Orihime watched her go.

_This place is special in itself_, she thought, happily, following Apache.

000000000000

Ichigo took a long, drawled out pause, staring intently at the brown colored wooden door. Rukia and Chad stood behind him, quiet as mice. They had all skipped their last class to see how Inoue was after realizing she wasn't actually in school at all. In fact, speaking to some of the collage directors, Inoue hadn't appeared in school for awhile, which was unlike the cheery girl who had huge dreams and a perfect attendance.

Ichigo turned to the other two standing behind him. Rukia frowned.

"Knock already!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo couldn't tell her what he was thinking. He wasn't even sure what to call it. The aura around Orihime's apartment was dry and low, the same as it had been for a while, but it seemed a lot darker. Almost uninhabited. The orange haired male sighed and turned back to the door. He raised his fist and knocked three times simultaneously. The group waited for 3 whole minutes before Rukia poked Ichigo to knock louder. Ichigo did. Nothing.

"Perhaps she is not at home" Chad commented.

"Where would she be then? It's not like Orihime to skip school and go out somewhere" Rukia tilted her head to the side a bit, looking at the door with deep, blue eyes. Ichigo gave his fiancée a heavy look. He finally spoke about what he was thinking.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

888888888888888

**-sigh- Great school again…**


End file.
